beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 15
Overview The chapter opens with Ran telling Eiji will be playing with Dying Breed at their secret show. Ran believes this will help get publicity for Eiji's band, Belle Ame. The scene then shifts to where the Dying Breed band members, Eddie Lee and Matt, are discussing collaborating with Belle Ame's Eiji Kimura. Jim Walsh, a movie director, is filming Dying Breed for an upcoming movie about them. Meanwhile, Koyuki, Maho, and the rest of the band arrive at Dying Breed's show. While watching the show, Ryusuke tells Taira and Saku that Matt really liked Koyuki's singing. Maho tells Koyuki a little bit about Jim Walsh, who is filming the show. Ryusuke is shocked when Eddie introduces the show's guest: Eiji Kimura. The rest of the band is just as surprised and disappointed as Ryusuke. As Eiji takes his place on the stage, he looks around for his guitar. Matt appears holding his guitar which is on fire. Matt didn't like Eiji's music, so he set his guitar on fire so that he wouldn't have to perform with him. Matt then walks to the edge of the stage, holds his hand out to Koyuki, and asks him to sing with them. The rest of the band is surprised for the second time during the performance. Eddie asks Koyuki which Dying Breed song he would like to sing and Koyuki replies that his favorite is 'Swimming Bare'. At first, Koyuki is too nervous to sing, but he is able to get into the music and sing the song strongly. The crowd responds enthusiastically. Later on, Koyuki is unable to focus on what is going on around him as his head is still in the clouds from singing with Dying Breed. Maho joins the band with some of her friends from school, including Yoshito. Yoshito's father stars in a television drama. Later on, on his way home from Mr. Saitou's, Koyuki runs into Izumi. Koyuki and Izumi catch up with what each other has been doing lately, then Izumi invites Koyuki to go swimsuit shopping the next day, as she would like to go swimming with him, but she doesn't have a swimsuit. The next day, after shopping for swimsuits, Koyuki confronts Izumi about their chance meeting the day before. Izumi explains that she's broken up with her boyfriend, but that she doesn't want to talk about it. She then invites Koyuki to the pool for that evening. As Koyuki is leaving his home for the pool, his mother informs him that Maho has been calling him all day. He tells his mother that he'll call her back later. On his way to the pool, he remembers that it's been exactly a year since he and Maho swam and sang together. Koyuki and Izumi meet at the pool and start swimming together. After a while, Izumi asks Koyuki if he likes Maho. Izumi tells Koyuki that she thinks Maho likes him and that she realized her own feelings too late. As they get out of the pool, they hear a voice singing 'Swimming Bare'. Koyuki spots Maho on the other side of the fence. Maho is crying and holding a box of sparklers. As Koyuki rushes toward her, she throws the box of sparklers at him and runs away. Meanwhile, Chiba and Taira are at Ryusuke's fielding calls from record labels asking them for a demo tape. Ryusuke is listening to music and reading while the television is on. A news segment comes on about the death of singer, Erica Blige, by suicide. Ryusuke is stunned by this piece of news and shouts "That's impossible." Category:Chapters